Reverie
by Aislinn Graves
Summary: Is Blair's hat evil? Has Jim gone crazy?


**Disclaimer: The Sentinel and all related characters are the property of UPN, Paramount and Pet Fly Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made.**

**Please don't sue or I'll have to send you my 7 cats, and two dogs and my kids all of whom tend to wake you up in the middle of the night demanding kibbles and/or hugs and pats. Trust me it's annoying, it would way easier and ultimately cheaper to just let this one ride. :-)**

**This is a drabble, a challange that was issued to me to try and break though 6 months worth of writer's block. I found the challange Jenn, my writing partner, set me to be so funny that I included it.**  
*******************************************************************************

**Good evening, Aislinn.**

**Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to write a Sentinel story (any genera) that involves….**  
**1. Blair's furred hat**  
**2. broken eggs**  
**3. a warm fussy**

**If you, or your brain, should fail at this mission, I will deny any knowledge of putting you up to this.**

**Good luck author.**

**This message might possibly self-destruct. (Especially if doused with lighter fluid and lit with a match.)**

**J. D'Agostino**

**Reverie**  
**By Aislinn Graves**

"**He, he, he" Jim Ellison cackled with unholy glee as he stuffed Blair's fur cap into the fireplace. With relish he lit a long match and held it to a piece of newspaper. The paper caught quickly and soon the stench of burning fur filled the room. The fire crackled and popped as it crept slowly along the doomed hat. Jim gazed in fascination at the different colors that were produced as the flames slowly devoured the vile thing. An evil grin crossed his face at the sound of the door opening.**

**Blair Sandburg opened the door to the loft, wrinkling his nose at the awful smell emanating from the living room. "Jim?" he called.**  
**"What's up, doc?" Jim answered from the other room.**  
**Moving quickly to the doorway, Blair stared in shock at the smoldering ruin that was once his beloved hat. "What are you doing!" he shouted.**  
**"It was evil, evil I tell you! The voices commanded me to destroy it!"**  
**Horrified at the wild look on Jim's face, Blair slowly backed away.**

**Jim leapt to his feet, clutching franticly at his head. "The voices," he whispered. He looked up, his eyes gleaming with madness. "Must destroy the evil one." He shambled toward his one time friend.**

**Blair ran for the kitchen, seeking to put some distance between he and the crazed Sentinel. The memory of an obscure ritual teased at the corner of his mind. Blair knew he must do something to restore Jim to his right mind. Jerking open the refrigerator, Blair grabbed the dozen Grade A Extra large eggs that were stored in the door. Pleading with the powers that be, he reared back and let egg and prayer fly. "Oh please let this work!"**

**Splat!**  
**Jim stopped in mid stride. Terror etched his handsome face as egg yolk ran down one cheek and dripped onto his white shirt, spreading a saffron stain down his chest.**  
**Splat, splat, splat! Three more eggs rapidly followed the first.**  
**"ARGH! I'm melting!" Jim screamed as he collapsed to writhe on the floor.**

**Blair awoke with a jerk, heart racing. His neck ached from the strain brought on by sleeping in a chair.**  
**"What's wrong, chief?" Jim asked, concerned at the pallor of his young friend's face. "Nightmare?"**  
**'Yeah," Blair gasped. "Really weird one."**  
**Well, it was just a dream." Jim soothed, patting Blair's shoulder. "Why don't you head for bed? We have an early day tomorrow."**  
**Blair sighed in relief. "Yeah I think I will. Night Jim," he mumbled as he stumbled off to bed.**  
**" Night, chief." Jim waited until his guide left the room and then pulled Blair's hat out from under the chair. ' I'll deal with this later,' he thought as he stuffed the hat into the fireplace, before heading for bed himself.**

**The End?**

**Feedback should be sent to ****Aislinn**


End file.
